Virus138 x Psychedelic420 : Virus and Anti-virus
by Meaka420
Summary: Virus 138 x Psychedelic 420 and their fight in the virtual world that ends up into an cute embrace of the two. (Yeah, I suck at short description, but I like to say everything into a simply phrase xD ) I do not own the characters. [Meaka420: Blah, blah, blah.. I use to check this place, read some and also have my favourite ships that I can or cannot
1. Chapter 1

...infinity...

Description: Virus 138 x Psychedelic 420 and their fight in the virtual world that ends up into an cute embrace of the two. (Yeah, I suck at short description, but I like to say everything into a simply phrase xD )

Contain: yaoi, angst/comfort?

I do not own the characters.

[Meaka420: Blah, blah, blah.. I use to check this place, read some and also have my favourite ships that I can or cannot find in your fanfics, so I decided to fanfic myself to improve the list. Also I warn you I am a newbie writer that have a lot of spary time and poor english skills.. Ahahaha All I can do is to invite you to enjoy it..!]

Chapter 1

Yeah.. as you all know, Virus 138 is an unnamed virus. His existence on a random pc does multiply data and spams the hardware until it burts and everything is compromised. But his true creator is proud of his workship even he is Orihara Izaya. Of course they didn`t know for sure if he was the devilish mind, but some closer "friends" of him asumed that.

And so that went on..

A lot companies data got compromited into a short time. The virus run very fast and while it enjoys his game in the virtual space, national programers work hard to identify it and its problem.

From it start, they called it "Virus 138" and soon they forgot to give him a real name. That was such a mean thing. The virus itself does much more problems for simple "Virus 138".

But that was fair enough for him. Izaya rolls on his chair, while he remembers the first "virus 138"`s feed.

"Ahahaha..! You`re free now, my friend! All the internet is yours..!" he thought only for himself.

Some like understanding his master, Virus 138 noodles in the empty eaten internet place he was. He barely look so humanoid type on the virtual place.

"I need.. fking more.. data!" He hesitated to spell, like he wasn`t totally mad intended, but he soon continues his words flux.

"More, more, fking more..!"

He crosses his arms over the undone red ribbon. He watches it chucking like a child over something he likes. In his brokeness infection, he imagined that his master gave the ribbon at the begin of its existence.

Anyway in the almost same time of Virus 138 "birth", Yagiri Pharmaceutics started to work on Psychedelic Dreamer project. It was supposed to be a humanoid computer that may have the power of the strongest man in Ikebukuro, known as Heiwajima Shizuo. Actually this was Shinra`s idea, because he regards the contempraine valours and Shizuo was the strongest man alive in their present.

Well, if you ask, the Psychedelic Dreamer project, as computer itself, has a virtual extended memory that works as a Firewall in the virtual space.

The humanoid didn`t wake and didn`t even try to wake. It wasn`t finished and yet wasn`t even prepaired to work online. But his virtual image was ready. It looks so like Shizuo, except his neon green lines and accessories aside. His actions was merly fine and his original model`s mood was fully erased. If he was supposed to act like Shizuo online, he was supposed to get angry because of the colorful internet around him.

Well so, one day they met..

It actually passed a while until Virus 138 founds this root. He giggled enjoying his prey. "Good spamy-day and goodbye!~"

Psychedelic Dreamer project shook his head for a while adjusting his own data. He was asumed to be a cleaver software after all.

Virus attended to spam him, coming closer like a foxy taking a good look at the softly soft. "root/error_ocured" (Wha-..?! What are you doing..?!) Psychedelic Dreamer starts to runs his anti spyware like waking from his empty mood and blinks twice noticing Virus 138 around him.

"root/fixing_error/virus-138_detected" (Is that supposed to be a greating, Virus 138?) he was sickly blank noticing virus attending something.

"Virus 138 you say..?!" Virus was surprised disgusted hearing how he went by. He stops where he was and longs his neck to hear the virtual echo. He doesn`t want to get unnoticed like that! He felt embaraced for having not a real name and wanted to erase the software right in his face.

"root/fixing_error/continue/yes_no/" (You heard me out. You are known as Virus 138..!) he takes a good glare at virus and gets a little dizzy the red helix eyes of Virus.

"HOW THE FK DID YOU CALL ME?! How the fk did you fking call me, you stupid piece of shit?!"

"root/fixing_error/continue/yes" (Is it something wrong..?) the said anti virus running like plays bitchy and pinch the Virus away from him.

It was enough!

Virus gets annoyed and jumps to fight right now. He gets a virtual red weapon like and runs the spam action. "Spam, spam, spam..!"

The anti spyware materializes a bigger neon weapon and grins playfully. "root/cleaning_data..." (Fk off, Virus 138.")

"Stop calling me like that, Psychedelic 420..!"

"root/system_restored" (Aw.. Did you just give me a number..?)

"You son of a bitch!"

Psychedelic 420 sighs at the bad mouthed virus. If he were the real Shizuo, he will probably break his greedy sharp teeth, but he only agreed with his virtual brian to play a bit. "root/firewall_troubleshoot/running" (So.. are you the Tooth Fairy..?) he giggled leaning on his long weapon peak.

Virus cursed inside and shoots to him, but Psychedelic 420 used a protection like and his spamming worms didn`t affects him. "root/firewall_troubleshoot/paused" (I actually like your sharpy teeth, Virus 138..)

Virus stops and shook head confused by his pair`s action. "Damn you..!"

[Meaka420: I, personally, dunno any c++, java etc. (Don`t worry, it`s in programming) and all I write in Psychedelic 420`s dialogue lines is pure and poor invention. So don`t kill me *uses Yume-chan as shield* ]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Meaka420: As an additional fact, I listened Yiruma - "Passing by" all along while I was writing this second chapter xD )

Virus points this electric red gun on Psychedelic`s forehead and stops his thoughts. His skarky fangs smirks greedy. His wanted to blast him, but the blonde looking clone runs his duties in order to defeat the spamming virus.

"root/firewall_troubleshooting/continue/yes_no/" (Don`t even think! If you don`t want to make me blow your teeth!) The blonde program moves his arm in order to fix his electric gun, while he close his eyes. "root/firewall_troubleshooting/continue/yes" (Did you realise that you are just a virus and I am a former anti spyware for Psychedelic Dreamer Project, right...? I should be pretty good in eating little brats like you!) His green neon gun was activated, but the program just slapped Virus away.

Virus recovers from his sickness and could find himself. His eyes starts to roll in helix. "Fk you, Psychedelic 420!" He gets up and points the smaller red gun at the blonde program.

"root/firewall/troubleshooting/abort" (What was that? You don`t look that good. Is it because my authority here makes you weaker...?" He grins and points his green blasting gun at Virus and he shoots.

Virus is blasted and electrocuted.

He wakes easily a little burn by the electricity and shakes head. He open mouth to swear again, but smoke came out. His words are a little hallowed in smoke. "FK YOU!"

"root/firewall/complete_action" (You wish.) Psychedelic laughs silently watching the virus getting up and coming back to him. "root/new_error_ocured" (Do you want more...?) He laughs harder noticing the raven virus coming right in face of him and wrapping arms aroud his neck. "root/new_error_ocured/action/yes_no/" (Wha-..?) The blonde program looking like the Ikebukuro`s beast clenched his fists to punch Virus away, but Virus smiles and longs his sharp teeth to bite. He did. He bitten Psychedelic on the lower lip.

Then Virus gets back and chuckles. "Do you want to move now, protozoan program?~ Guess I stoned you before with a additional error, then I infected you by biting you~ You thought you are smart and strong enough to stop me, but now... YOU ARE LOST!" Virus smiles and pinches Psychedelic, then turn away and leaves the program`s site.

"root/system_error/fix/yes_no/" (What the hell just happen...?) The blonde shakes head and starts to move.

The raven virus seed remained imprint in his data. He shakes head more and could hear the weird and annoying sing-song voice that screams at some points.

"Do you want to hear a song, Psychedelic 420?"

"root/system_error/fix/yes" (Shut up!) "root/system_error/fix/abort" (SHUT UP!)

Meanwhile, Virus finds himself alone in his colorfull virtual place. Again it started to crush around him. Every time he gets there, his spamming action destroy everything. He actually didn`t care of anything, but that day he seemed affected by his last fight. He was instructed by Izaya to compromise Psychedelic Dreamer Project and so he did. But his virtual memory got damaged in the fight. Why didn`t he just break the program? He surely could do it, as long as he is the ultimate virus and he, the neon green program, was... was... was the strongest firewall made by human kind. So, that was the problem. Izaya told him to compromise it, not to destroy. "FK YOU, PSYCHEDELIC DREAMER PROJECT! FK YOU, IZAYA, TOO!" Virus now realised the real deal and starts to laugh hysterical.

Psychedelic is mourning deeply. He materializes his neon gun and starts to play with it. He sighs thinking that he got corrupted by an insignificant virus and now his real duty to wake up the master project can`t be accomplished. "root/restoring_system/fail/" (Damn you, Virus 138! Damn you!) He almost started to cry, but there appears Virus from no where and takes a sit in front of him. He looks into a different mood, but sharp teeth were the same.

"How do you feel corrupted, Psychedelic 420!" He takes the other`s longer gun and put it away from the side, then he grabs the blonde`s hands and takes him up. "Let`s play! You are supposed to stay here forever, so why don`t we play...?" He smiles more kindly than ever, but his teeth pissed Psychedelic off.

"root/system/copying_files" (What the hell do you want?! Hurry up and leave if you don`t want to break your teeth!) He catches Virus`s ribbon tie and shakes him badly.

"Do your split lip hurts...?" He smiles and touches the other`s bare shoulders. "Aw.. By the way, I am supposed to be into a kind of memory disorder so, be patient with me, Psychedelic 420." he chuckles, while the shake didn`t feel like affecting him.

"root/system/broken_file_found" (What the hell are you saying?! Are you insane?!) He stops and rises an eyebrow at the awkward touch. Then stood a while then push away Virus`s hands.

"Don`t be mean with me. I am not insane. I can`t be as long as I am just an infecting device." The raven virus do not look into the blonde`s eyes and Psychedelic feels very unsecure. He feared the virus now. He was insane and he aims to touch him even more, even he already bitten his lips. "root/system_error" (Get away, you freak!) he growled and pushes Virus away, but he nails on his arm.

"root/system_error/reboot/yes_no/" (Please! Leave me alone!) He panics watching Virus that persistent and actually more silent. He may thought that it`s his fault for shooting him that time and that`s why the raven`s sick memory got more damaged.

"root/system_error/reboot/yes/" (Please, Virus 138! Please, Vi!" He fights to get away from him, but he claws on his shoulders. "root/system_error/reboot/yes/error_occured" (Please, Vi, stop it..!) Virus tilts head this time. He just heard his name as Vi. It took a little more to see Psychedelic`s eyes on him. "root/system_error/reboot/abort" (Are you ok...?) He feels worried for the poor corrupted virus and involuntary pats his head.

"I am fking fine, Psychedelic 420!" He waves to gets away from the program, but Psychedelic grabs him back into a bear hug like. Virus is astonished and his eyes start to roll again.

"root/system_error/fixed" (Do you still want to play, Vi..?) The blonde program leans his chin on the shorter raven`s head and buries his head in his chest. If Virus was a real human, he would die asphyxiated.

So time starts to pass by and Virus and Psychedelic`s play become their daily chase with guns. Even if one of them shoot the other, they know that it was anything that can actually hurt, because both of them were already broken and perfectly matching each other.

One day, Virus stops the let himself shoot, just to stop the game.

"Hey, Psy.." The other come and pats the raven`s back to let out the dark smoke from his lungs. It really suck to get electro-shoot. "root/system/abort" (What is it, Vi..?)

"I wanted to hear you calling me, because I like when you call me Vi." He smiles and jumps on the other clawing in his shoulders. He knew that the other programs ahead calls him Virus 138 and he hated it the most. But his rolling eyes gets fixed, when Psychedelic embraces him back.

"root/system/abort/yes_no/" (Never let go, Vi.) He close eyes and leans his head on the other`s for suport, while Virus chuckles pleased.

The virtual world shines in background and its color fades into a poisonous neon light.

Fin~

[Meaka420: I dunno why, but I think that all Izaya`s babies are mentally sick, that`s why when I`m fanfic-ing, I use to show this sicky part of them xD ]


End file.
